Me gustas mucho, Sanosuke
by Sara Lain
Summary: Megumi está borracha y se encuentra a Sanosuke, a quien no le queda más remedio que encargarse de la situación y cuidarla, pero Megumi no quiere dormir, sino que busca otra clase de cuidados de su Tori atama... [SEGUNDA PARTE UP!]
1. Parte I

Hola a todos, aqui estoy de nuevo, con mi primer fic de Ruroken, espero que les guste. A todos aquellos que se animen a leerlo y no conozcan bien la serie (ja! Lo sé, la esperanza es lo último que muere), sólo quiero aclarar que "Kitsune" significa "zorra" en japonés, pero no en el estilo que se usa aquí, sino para designar a una mujer muy astuta o interesada. En el caso de "Tori atama", significa algo así como "cabeza de pollo".

¡Que lo disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**ME GUSTAS MUCHO, SANOSUKE**

**Parte I.**

Un muchacho alto y delgado avanzaba en la silenciosa Tokio. Tenía el cabello castaño y peinado hacia arriba, así como la mano derecha vendada y el símbolo del mal en la espalda. Sanosuke Sagara, un poco entonado con el sake bebido en compañía de sus amigos, caminaba por las callejuelas de la ciudad silbando de alegría. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz sin motivo alguno, pero ese día en especial se había levantado de buen humor, con un buen presentimiento.

-Hoy no hace nada de frío… -le dijo a la oscuridad, reflexivo, mientras la brisa susurraba a su alrededor y hacía ondear la cinta roja de su frente- ¡y eso que ya es otoño!

Siguió caminando con un amago de sonrisa en los labios, cuando una mujer chocó contra él, al llegar a la esquina de la calle. Para él fue como sentir un mosquito, pero ella casi cae al suelo.

-Disculpe, señora –Sanosuke la detuvo con un brazo para que no cayera. Al verla mejor, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido-: ¡Megumi! Se puede saber qué estas haciendo a estas horas de la noche?

Pero la doctora en vez de responderle, le sonrió y se abrazó a él, sin miramientos.

-¡Sanosuke! Tanto tiempo sin verte, Tori atama… ¡hip!

Sanosuke se deshizo del abrazo y la observó de arriba abajo, perspicaz: ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrosadas, falta de equilibrio… ¬¬ aliento inconfundible… ¡Megumi estaba que se caía de borracha! Riendo ante semejante espectáculo (la pobre no podía tenerse en pie y aún conservaba en la mano izquierda su botella de sake), la detuvo pasando un brazo por su cintura y quitándole la botella de la mano. La condujo para llevarla a su casa, sosteniéndola y pasando el brazo de ella sobre su hombro.

-Kitsune, pero qué barbaridad. Estás tomando, y en plena calle. ¿Qué va a decir la gente cuando vea que la doctora se pasea briaga por la noche? –intentaba sonar serio, pero no tenía mucho éxito porque le divertía mucho ver a Megumi perder la compostura de esa manera, ya que a excepción de sus manías por Kenshin, solía ser muy seria.

-Vamoss, Ssano… deja de regañarme, que yo no esstoy tomada… -arrastraba las palabras al hablar y se colgaba aún más de su brazo- ssólo estoy muy alegre por verte, tú ssabess…

Sanosuke sonrió: sí, sí sabía que estaba alegre, se veía por las sonrisas que le mandaba a cada rato, pero era una alegría de alcohol, nada más (él sabía mucho de eso). Al siguiente día la Kitsune estaría de un humor de perros, algo nada raro en ella, por cierto, y ni siquiera recordaría esta felicidad "por verlo" ( _¡Pretextos!_ ).

Siguió conduciéndola a la Clínica Oguni, pero Megumi tropezó y casi ve el suelo otra vez, de no ser porque se agarró del hombro de Sanosuke, rasguñándolo (_Para ser doctora tiene uñas muy filosas…_) y riendo como boba al levantar la vista hacia él.

-No te rías, me vas a dejar todo marcado… a buena hora te encontré… anda, pásame el brazo otra vez… -Sanosuke intentó sostenerla y que caminara, pero Megumi ya no quería seguir avanzando y estaba a un abrir y cerrar de ojos de dormirse-. ¡Kitsune, camina!

Pero ella ya se había recargado en su hombro y dormía a medias, sin hacer caso de los ojos fulminantes del muchacho, que la llamaba por su nombre y sacudía su hombro con una mano mientras con la otra la sostenía para que no cayera.

-Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas –resopló indignado, en tanto la subía a su espalda para llevarla cargando hasta la Clínica.

Megumi iba en duermevela, respirando cálidamente en su nuca y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sentía su rostro reposando en la curva que formaba su mandíbula y su hombro, así como sus frescos labios muy cerca de su cuello… (_manchándome de lápiz labial, seguramente_). Sanosuke aspiró el olor a pétalo de cereza proveniente de la mujer, y se sintió un poco incómodo.

-¿Por qué me la tuve que encontrar? –se preguntó otra vez en voz baja frunciendo el ceño y viéndola de reojo.

No quería aceptarlo por su orgullo, pero en su fuero interno sabía que se la pasaba peleando con Megumi porque le inspiraba sensaciones que lo intranquilizaban, que lo confundían. Sentirse nervioso (aunque nunca lo aparentaba, por supuesto) o sin saber cómo reaccionar eran cosas que le sucedían cuando estaba cerca de ella, sobre todo a solas, y lo hacían enfadar y querer molestarla. Claro que ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lanzarle indirectas o regañarlo.

A dos calles de la Clínica Oguni cambió de parecer de dejarla allí, pues no quería que Ayame y Suzume la vieran borracha, muy mal ejemplo sería ese ( _¿Y desde cuándo me interesa el mal ejemplo? U . U Me estoy volviendo muy sentimental_). Pero tampoco podía llevarla al Dojo Kamiya, porque Kenshin, Kaoru y el enano de Yahiko habían ido a Hokkaido a un festival, y no habría nadie para recibirla.

Resignándose, la llevó a su casa, un lugar abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos allí dormiría tranquila y en la mañana podría irse a su casa, ya sin aliento alcohólico y sin dar espectáculos.

La acomodó con suavidad en el futón, la cubrió con la frazada y la contempló durante un momento (_qué hermosa se ve dormida_), y después se recostó en el suelo con los brazos bajo la cabeza, masticando un pequeño trébol que cogió de camino a su casa. Al cabo de un rato de estar despierto mirando al techo, le entró el sueño y apenas había cerrado los ojos, escuchó la voz de Megumi junto a su oido, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se atragantara con el trébol:

-Tori atama ¿dónde esstamos? –la doctora estaba sentada a su lado, mirándolo con ojos brillantes y maliciosos-. No me digass que me trajisste a tu cassa…

-Duérmete, que ya es tarde y tengo sueño –cruzó los brazos, todavía rojo y tosiendo, y se recargó en la pared, dispuesto a dormir sentado.

-Pero Sano… -se fue acercando lentamente a él, a gatas. Sanosuke pasó saliva, impresionado. Megumi se movía como una (_insinuante, encantadora_) gatita y lo puso nervioso por su proximidad- …yo no quiero dormir ¿sabes?

Ya no arrastraba las palabras ni se tambaleaba. (_ ¿Qué demonios quiere decir "yo no quiero dormir" ?_ ) Obviamente estaba briaga, pero lo sugestivo de su mirada y su seductora sonrisita le daban una respuesta muy diferente a la que daría si estuviera sobria.

-No me interesa, acuéstate o te acuesto yo –se lo dijo con voz firme, pero sudando al notar el contacto de sus delgados y hábiles dedos en su pecho desnudo.

-A ver, inténtalo…

-Megumi... hazme caso y duérmete… –respondió vacilante.

Pero ella no paraba de recorrer su pecho y su abdomen con los dedos, produciendo escalofríos en su piel. Megumi quiso deshacer el vendaje, pero Sanosuke le detuvo las manos y le habló en voz baja, viéndola a los ojos:

-No… no sabes lo que estás haciendo, haz el favor de acostarte y dormir.

-Claro que sé lo que hago –le reprochó ella, y a pesar de que su tono ya no era agudo, aún tenía las mejillas encendidas y mirada febril- hoy no tengo ganas de pensar ni de contenerme, hoy quiero hacer lo que siempre he querido.

Y una vez terminado, sin darle tiempo para comprender siquiera, presionó con sus labios rojos la boca de Sanosuke, colgándose de su cuello y poniéndolo al borde de un infarto. Los labios de Megumi sabían a cereza y embriagaban con su dulzura, su aliento era cálido y entrecortado.

_¡Al diablo, si es lo que ella quiere, pues se lo doy! _pensó cínicamente Sanosuke, y correspondió con fuerza al beso de ella, ardiendo de deseo.

Se besaron apasionadamente el uno al otro, primero con los labios pero después también con la lengua, y él ahogó un gemido al sentirla recorriendo su boca lentamente, sin prisa y sin reservas. Se adueñaba de cuanto tocaba, seduciéndolo, invitándolo a acariciar su fina cintura, su espalda cubierta por el sedoso cabello que le caía con soltura y que estaba perfumado con su olor.

Poco a poco, las manos de Megumi bajaron por su pecho hasta llegar a las dichosas vendas, que esta vez desenvolvió sin que nadie la interrumpiera. En medio de todo ese respirar agitado y de manos que iban y venían acariciando cuanto encontraban, Sanosuke pensó que no estaba bien, que no estaba nada bien lo que pasaba. Pero se le olvidó cuando Megumi terminó de desnudar su tórax y empezó a besar su cuello, succionando con la boca abierta su sensible piel y despertando todos sus sentidos de una vez (despertó más que sólo sus sentidos).

El joven embistió también, echando la cabeza de Megumi hacia atrás con delicadeza y saboreando ahora el cuello blanco como la leche. Ya no se contenía él tampoco. Mientras con una mano sostenía su nuca con la otra desabrochaba sus ropas. Al quitárselas se encontró con un torso vendado, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos y su vientre plano. Excitándose con la visión de un cuerpo tan hermoso, se acercó para acariciarlo con la lengua cuando un gemido de ella le recordó que no estaba sobria (…_Demonios…_) y comprendió que él no podía hacerle una cosa así, porque ella era le era muy especial y si se aprovechaba de esta situación después no podría mirarla a la cara.

Se detuvo a centímetros de su piel, sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba, y le puso su propia camisa (no habría podido vestirla como había llegado). Megumi salió de su ensoñación mientras la vestía y lo miró, interrogándolo en silencio. Se veía bastante confundida.

-No está bien, Kitsune –contestó Sano con voz baja, todavía con la respiración agitada y levantando con la mano la barbilla de ella-. Sé que en este momento no lo entenderías, aún si te lo explicara… el caso es que me importas mucho y no voy a hacer nada que no quieras o que después no recuerdes.

Al terminar de decirlo se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Megumi no pareció entender sus palabras pero sonrió, quizá por el tono de voz calmado y afectuoso de él.

-Sanosuke… me gustas mucho…

Y se volvió a dormir, ya sin dar problemas, dejando a Sanosuke de una pieza por la última frase pronunciada (_ "Sanosuke… me gustas mucho" _). Bastante confuso, terminó por echarse a reír por lo que había estado a punto de pasar ( _"me gustas mucho" …definitivamente, me estoy volviendo un sentimental_), sintiéndose entre aliviado y frustrado.

-Qué se le va a hacer, de igual manera esto no habría pasado si no estuviera bebida –pronunció con voz alegre, a la vez que terminaba la botella de sake que ella había llevado y durmiéndose en el suelo junto a la doctora, con las mejillas encendidas no sabía si por el licor o por los besos y caricias que le prodigara Megumi un rato antes, pero bien contento de lo que había pasado (_al final, sí fue un buen día_).

oOoOoOo

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana de la habitación, despertando a Megumi de su sueño. Se incorporó lentamente del futón, algo alarmada porque no sabía dónde estaba o qué había ido a hacer allí, cuando bajó la vista y vió que en vez de su ropa traía puesta la camisa de Sanosuke. Escuchó un ronquido y volteó rápidamente, para encontrarlo durmiendo junto a ella, con el torso desnudo (las vendas estaban tiradas en el rincón) y una botella de sake junto a su mano.

-¡Eres un aprovechado, desgraciado Tori atama! –gritó en tanto lo empujaba y lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la botella de sake.

Sanosuke despertó confundido, pero en cuanto la reconoció se cubrió de los golpes, enfadado.

-¡Ya estate quieta, deja que te explique!

-Te aprovechaste de mi ¿verdad? No sé qué tanto me habrás hecho, pervertido!

-¡Eso quisieras Kitsune, ni que me gustaras!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque Megumi se levantó y ya se le iba encima cuando se escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación.

-…

Yahiko tenía los ojos como platos, y miraba primero a Megumi (despeinada y con la camisa de Sanosuke) y después a su amigo (sin vendas y con rasguños en el hombro) , e inmediatamente soltó la carcajada, divertido.

-¡Ahhhhh! Por eso no habían querido ir con nosotros a Hokkaido… y yo que venía a preguntarte si querías desayunar en el dojo, pero veo que ya cenaste muy bien ¡ja ja ja ja!

Megumi puso cara de bruja malvada mientras Sanosuke le golpeaba la cabeza al chico, gritándole que se callara y se fuera a molestar a otro lado.

-Sanosuke y Megumi durmieron juntos… -Yahiko se alejó corriendo de ahí, cantando con malicia y todavía riendo por lo que acababa de ver.

( _# ¡Tantos problemas, y ni siquiera pasó nada! # ¡Me quiero morir! # _ ).

-¡YAHIKO, ESTA ME LA PAGAS!


	2. Parte II

**Parte II.**

Sanosuke observaba furioso a Yahiko correr hacia el Dojo, donde seguramente iría a contar todo. Resopló mientras dudaba entre seguirlo o quedarse allí, maldiciendo al enano. ¿Qué demonios había hecho que todo le pasaba ese día? Comenzó a avanzar hacia la calle, había decidido darle una paliza al mocoso entrometido, cuando sintió la mano fría de Megumi tironear de su brazo y voltearlo hacia ella.

-¡Ah no, no te vas a ir así como así! –le gritaba con el cabello revuelto y una vena latiendo en su sien. Se veía realmente peligrosa, más pálida de lo habitual y con ojeras-. ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué pasó anoche, y ni creas que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya!

Sanosuke bajó la cabeza, derrotado (_¿Pero qué le pasa a esta Kitsune? Le dije que no pasó nada, y sigue de necia…_). Megumi seguía esperando la respuesta, pero como el chico no contestaba, comenzó a darle con las manos cerradas en su pecho desnudo, a la vez que le decía:

-Eres un grosero, un aprovechado, un mentiroso, un…

Sanosuke detuvo sus muñecas con las manos, cansado de las rabietas de la doctora. Megumi se sorprendió con el contacto, y se calló por un momento (_u.u por fin_…). Observándola desde arriba, le repitió con calma:

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada. Na - da. Y tampoco hay gran cosa qué explicar, así que deja de verme con esa cara de bruja que tie…

-¡Y todavía te atreves a llamarme bruja! –se indignó Megumi intentando zafarse, sin conseguirlo-. ¿Cómo voy a creerte que no pasó nada si tú estás desnudo y yo casi desnuda?

Sanosuke cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella decía, posando su mirada en el nacimiento de su pecho… sin querer, recordó que por la noche había estado a punto de besar esa piel encantadora, y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas (_¡Se ve tan sensual con mi camisa puesta!_ pensó mordiéndose los labios). Cuando volvió a subir los ojos, se encontró con los de Megumi abiertos de par en par: como si leyera su pensamiento, de inmediato había adivinado el motivo de su sonrojo…

¡PLAF!

Lo había abofeteado con fuerza, aprovechándose de que él bajó la guardia cuando la observaba vestida de esa manera.

-¡Eres un degenerado, Tori atama!

Y lo hizo voltearse para poder ponerse su ropa, mientras seguía refunfuñando contra él. Sanosuke, de espaldas a Megumi y con la mirada hacia el techo, no dejaba de imaginar ese escote vendado. En tanto, frases como "¿y quieres que crea que no me hiciste nada?" "pero si se nota en tu estúpida cara que eres un pervertido" fueron acompañadas de insultos y, por último, Sano sintió que le arrojaba su camisa a la cabeza.

Antes siquiera de volverse para verla, ella se dirigía a la salida como una exhalación, levantando la barbilla con altivez y empujándolo con el hombro al pasar. Sanosuke, con el ceño fruncido, la observó avanzar bien erguida y sin voltear a mirarlo, con su cabello ondeando detrás de ella.

-¡Aún estás despeinada! –le gritó cuando ella se aproximaba a la esquina, y notó claramente cómo la doctora daba un respingo y avanzaba más rápido al escucharlo.

Sagara sonrió, quitándose de la cabeza su camisa y aspirando fuertemente el dulce perfume de Megumi (_si no quiere creerme, no es mi problema_). Entró a dormir otro rato; a pesar de que en las calles ya había mucha actividad era muy temprano para él, y no había dormido nada cómodo en el suelo. Además, seguramente el futón olería a la Kitsune…

Acomodándose con una sonrisita de placer en el rostro, no tardó nada en volver a dormir.

oOoOoOo

-¿QUE SANO HIZO QUÉ? –Kaoru estaba de piedra y con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa, mientras Kenshin trataba de calmarla un poco.

-¡Así como lo escuchaste! –exclamó Yahiko exultante, con una chispa de diversión en los ojos. Comunicarles la noticia a sus amigos lo tenía más que contento. A decir verdad, lo mejor había sido verlos, todos despeinados y desarreglados… al recordarlos, no pudo evitar volver a reír como lo había hecho todo el camino.

-Pero Yahiko ¿estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Kenshin con vocecita serena, procurando no llamar la atención de Kaoru que seguía petrificada.

-¡Como que lo ví con mis propios ojos, Kenshin!

-Uhm… es extraño… la señorita Megumi no habría permitido algo así, además Sanosuke no podría llegar a tanto… -aunque cerraba los ojos para afirmar lo que había dicho, se escuchaba más bien como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo-. Dime ¿qué viste, exactamente?

Kaoru salió de su estado de shock y de inmediato le tapó la boca a Yahiko, que se disponía a dar santo y seña de cómo los había encontrado en la mañana.

-¡Ah, no! Eso no se repite en mi casa, jovencito. Además… -Kaoru había reparado en algo, y era en el exceso de información de su pupilo-: ¿por qué conoces de esas cosas? Eres un niño, no deberías saber cuando dos adultos lo han hecho!

Mientras hablaba comenzó a zarandearlo, lamentándose por su inocencia perdida y aún cubriendo su boca con la mano. El niño comenzó a ponerse morado por la falta de aire, y tenía ojos de borrego moribundo… Kenshin, al observar que Yahiko se desmayaba, tomó las manos de Kaoru para liberarlo.

-Yo… no… ¡no soy un niño! –repuso Myojin tosiendo y recuperando el aliento.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Kaoru –pidió el samurai sonriendo desconcertado-. Debe haber algún error, quizá Yahiko malinterpretó las cosas…

-Ya verá Sanosuke cuando lo encuentre… -amenazó Kaoru levantando el puño, haciendo caso omiso de Kenshin-. Ya le enseñaré a no pervertir niños…

-¡Que no soy un niño! –se quejó Yahiko otra vez, con una venita latiendo en su sien por la exasperación.

oOoOoOo

Megumi se encontraba en la clínica, pensativa. Se había bañado rapidísimo y había empezado a atender a sus pacientes, que por la hora de su llegada ya sumaban nueve o diez. Cuando terminó de consultarlos decidió que lo mejor era recibir sólo urgencias, se encontraba demasiado cansada y agitada como para desempeñar bien su trabajo.

Aprovechando que no había nadie esperando, Megumi se dejó caer en la silla que estaba en un rincón del consultorio. Se sentía fatal por haber tomado tanto sake el día anterior, su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo y aunque ya había tomado una infusión para recuperar carbohidratos, seguía teniendo mucha sed y ganas de dormir.

-Mmm… estúpido Tori atama –le dijo al consultorio vacío, pensando en Sanosuke.

Aunado a su malestar físico, se encontraba el dilema de su noche con el luchador. Su mente estaba en blanco, y aunque se esforzaba por recordar, no lo conseguía. Esa era una de las razones por las que no bebía. La otra era que se desinhibía, y llegaba a cometer locuras que estando en juicio nunca haría.

Se recargó en la mesa, descansando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Tori atama juraba y perjuraba que nada, pero Yahiko tenía razón: ¿por qué Sanosuke tenía el torso sin vendas y rasguños en el cuello? Peor aún: ¿por qué estaba ella sin ropa de la parte de arriba, y con la camisa de Sano puesta? Todos estos pensamientos inundaban su cerebro y la mareaban un poco, confundiéndola. Si de verdad había pasado algo ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

Con un suspiro, se imaginó su estupendo pecho moreno, sus manos fuertes y firmes cuando la sujetó, recordó el aroma de su camisa sobre su cuerpo… supuso que con todo eso, TENÍA que recordar la noche anterior (_Quizá Sano no es tan fabuloso en la cama como me contaron…_) Sonrojándose terriblemente ante estos pensamientos, negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. Andar pensando esas cosas de momento no le ayudaban para nada; sin embargo se obligó a aceptar que se moría por saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior…

oOoOoOo

En el Dojo, Yahiko y Kaoru entrenaban exhaustivamente, pues ya era medio día y todavía no habían terminado con el calentamiento. Todo ese asunto de Sano con Megumi los había distraído un buen rato, sobre todo a Kenshin y a Yahiko, que a duras penas contuvieron a la chica para que no fuera a darle sus buenos palos a Sagara.

Kenshin tarareaba una canción al lavar la ropa, de cuclillas en el jardín. Estaba a punto de tenderla, cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta.

-Sano, buen día –saludó Kenshin al recién llegado con una espléndida sonrisa.

-Qué hay, Ken…

Pero no terminó el saludo porque Kaoru y Yahiko salieron corriendo a su encuentro y se le abalanzaron, ella con el bokuto y Yahiko a preguntas:

-¡Tori atama, tienes que contarme todo! Qué pícaro, nunca creí que se te hiciera con ella. Cuéntame con lujo de detalles, amigo…

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Yahiko los viera? Lo que Megumi y tú hagan es su problema, pero mira que involucrar a un niño inocente…

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¬¬#

Sanosuke estaba en medio de una batalla campal, donde Yahiko le gritaba a Kaoru por llamarle "niño", mientras Kaoru se defendía del chico y además se daba tiempo para golpear a Sano también. Éste empezó a perder la paciencia ante esos dos mocosos; al otro lado del patio Kenshin tendía la ropa como si nada.

-¡Basta! –gritó el luchador, harto del comportamiento de esos dos-. Antes de que empiecen con sus cosas, tienen que escucharme.

Yahiko y Kaoru dejaron el pleito, y lo miraron expectantes. Hasta el pelirrojo se acercó, al escuchar que Sano se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a explicar:

-Entre Megumi y yo no pasó nada…

-¡Claro que pasó! Cuando entré estaban a medio vestir y se abrazaban apasionadamente…

-… ¡Nadie se estaba abrazando, tonto! Qué no te diste cuenta que Megumi me golpeaba con la botella vacía…?

-¿EMBRIAGASTE A MEGUMI PARA ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? -inquirió con la boca abierta Kaoru, sintiendo pena por la pobre doctora, y arremetiendo nuevamente contra el joven-. Eres una lacra…

-¿La hiciste beber? –se sorprendió Yahiko, asimilando la información-. Siempre creí que te costaría mucho lograr que te hiciera caso, pero eso es mucho hasta para ti…

-¡No embriagué a Megumi porque no pasó NADA! -Sanosuke apretaba los puños, al borde del colapso nervioso. Antes de continuar, golpeó a Yahiko en la cabeza-. ¿Qué no pueden callarse y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

Pero Kaoru y Yahiko siguieron peleando contra Sano; ella por solidaridad con su amiga engañada, el chico por el golpe en la cabeza que acababa de recibir.

-No se exalte señorita Kaoru, que se va a arrugar… -intentó zanjar la pelea el vagabundo, consiguiendo solamente varios moretones en la cara- …oro ro ro ro ro ô.ô

-Me la encontré de camino a mi casa en la noche, iba un poco… "alegre", si saben a lo me refiero; entonces quise ayudarla y la llevé a mi casa –soltó de golpe Sano, tapándoles la boca a Kaoru y Yahiko para que lo dejaran hablar-. Primero intenté llevarla a la clínica, pero ella se negó a caminar y no me pareció bien incomodar al anciano con eso…

-Tiene lógica –respondió Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas ESTOS rasguños? –preguntó Yahiko perspicaz, señalando su cuello.

-¿Cómo explicas que cuando llegó Yahiko te encontró sin vendas? –le hizo segunda Kaoru, observándolo desconfiada.

-¡Jum! Una cosa es que les explique lo que pasó, y otra que me sometan a un interrogatorio –se indignó Sanosuke, fulminándolos con la mirada-. No pienso seguir respondiendo, lo único importante es que les quede claro que no pasó nada entre ella y yo.

Kaoru y Yahiko le dirigieron una mirada recelosa, y entraron de regreso al dojo. Iban cuchicheando, se veía que no habían creído ni una palabra de lo que les acababa de decir (_¡Son unos fastidiosos!_). Kenshin se acercó despacio a Sano, y le preguntó con voz queda y los ojos muy abiertos:

-A mí puedes decirme la verdad, Sano.

¡Hasta Kenshin dudaba de él, eso era el colmo! Después de aplicarle un buen coscorrón, Sanosuke se largó del Dojo, refunfuñando contra todo el mundo.

oOoOoOo

Megumi seguía recargada en la mesa, durmiendo. Entre sueños escuchó pasos dentro de la clínica, y despertó algo alarmada. Frotándose los ojos con prisa, se levantó y se alisó la bata.

-Hoy sólo atendemos urgencias, señor…

-Qué hay, Kitsune.

Megumi cruzó los brazos al ver entrar a Sanosuke, desviando la vista hacia el techo. Era un desvergonzado, todavía tenía la desfachatez de ir a verla.

-¡Mmmm! Espero que esa mano haya acabado de destrozarse o que tengas una hemorragia interna mortal, de lo contrario no pienso consultarte –le reprochó casi escupiendo las palabras, observándolo con frialdad.

-Tranquila, hoy no vengo a consulta… vine a entregarte esto.

Y le tendió la botella de sake vacía. Era un pretexto demasiado estúpido, sin embargo Sano tenía ganas de verla.

Megumi lo observó un momento, y después volteó la cara. Era el colmo, como si quiera que le recordaran lo que había hecho la noche pasada…

-Bueno, eso era todo… -el joven había notado que no era el momento de hablar, entonces prefirió irse. Que se quedara con la falsa idea, después de todo a él le daba igual. Se dirigió a la saluda una vez que dejó la botella sobre un armario-. La próxima vez, me invitas…

Pero no había llegado a la salida cuando escuchó la voz de Megumi, vacilante y un tanto desesperada:

-Nunca había muerto un paciente mío…

Sano se volvió y al contemplarla tan acongojada, regresó y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa. No era precisamente un tema que quería tocar, pero la doctora se veía realmente triste, y algo que él no soportaba era ver su precioso rostro afligido. Megumi continuó, con la cabeza baja:

-El doctor Genzai salió, se fue a visitar a unos amigos al norte y se llevó a Ayame y Suzume. Yo me quedé a cargo de la clínica, no había problema porque ya lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo… ayer al medio día, me llamaron porque una señora estaba a punto de dar a luz.

El luchador la observaba mientras hablaba. Poco a poco, iba entendiendo los motivos de Megumi para haber tomado la noche anterior…

-Yo traté Sanosuke, de verdad que traté. Pero el niño venía en mala posición, y aunque hice lo posible para que naciera, al final la señora no resistió el parto. Era muy delicada de salud, además se negó a que intentara hacer otra cosa…

Terminó con voz apagada, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Sanosuke tomó su barbilla y le respondió, mirándola a los ojos y con voz cálida:

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Kitsune… No te martirices por algo así, si hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo no fue culpa tuya que la señora no quisiera que intentaras algo más…

Megumi, al verlo tan cerca y hablándole de esa manera, recordó un fragmento de la noche anterior: _"…el caso es que me importas mucho y no voy a hacer nada que no quieras o que después no recuerdes…"_

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a recordar más cosas, como los besos que Sano regara por todo su cuello, sus manos recorriendo con suavidad su espalda descubierta, el aire húmedo de la habitación…

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Tori atama? –le preguntó con urgencia porque estaba empezando a creer que había pasado todo, considerando que ella estaba tomada y se creía muy capaz de haberlo hecho.

-Pues nada… te encontré en la calle y no quise traerte para acá, sobre todo para no darle molestias al doctor –explicó Sano con sencillez (_De haber sabido que no estaba_…), pero sin soltar su rostro ni alejarse-. Entonces te llevé a mi casa, pero lo único que hicimos fue dormir… tú estabas bastante bebida.

-¿Estás seguro? No pasó… nada de nada?–no podía creerlo, no quería creer que todo había sido así de fácil.

-Está bien, si quieres saber qué pasó, fue esto…

Y a continuación la besó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerle sentir aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ella sembró la noche anterior en su corazón. Con delicadeza presionó sus labios rojos, disfrutando hasta el máximo ese dulce sabor, aspirando su característico olor a cereza. Tomándose su tiempo, y percatándose con satisfacción que Megumi le correspondía, abrió con su lengua su boca y la exploró como lo hiciera ella en la noche, regresándole la sensación de conquista que empezara con su beso…

Cuando se separaron, Megumi aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo desbocado. Al abrirlos, vió que Sanosuke se dirigía a la puerta, levantando la mano en señal de despedida. Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, giró el rostro hacia ella y le aseguró con una sonrisa seductora y voz un poco ronca:

-Ya deja de preocuparte, que si hubiese pasado algo entre nosotros, te JURO que lo recordarías…

Y Megumi, con una largo suspiro, supo en ese momento que tenía toda la razón.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

¡Este sí fue el fin!

Debido a todos los reviews (nunca había recibido tantos por un solo capítulo), me decidí a hacer el complemento de esta historia… es la segunda y última parte, ya que no creo encontrarle mucha trama a esto (en el sentido del tema "Megumi-borracha-encuentra-a-Sano)… aunque quién sabe, en una de esas me inspiro. A los que hayan leído la historia nueva (Como Agua y Aceite), sólo les pido que no se preocupen, que seguiré escribiendo de nuestra pareja favorita ;).

Besos a todOs (disculpa Star Knight por haber puesto todAs la primera vez) por sus comentarios:

Naomi Shimamura Zori, Vitoria, Gabyhyatt (hasta dos!), Star Knight 80, Arcasdrea, Raposa, Lara, Ayumi Sagara, Jasmin, Axopoda, Okashira Janet (jujuju gracias por darle oportunidad al Sano-Megu, amiga), Aledith y Yukiyasha.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
